Evil , Despair , Regret , Hope
by JeevasDemyx
Summary: This is a story about the Vocaloid videos: Daughter of Evil / Servant of Evil Message of Regret Re Birthday I did this for a english project... my teacher didn't like it much. She said it was confusing so I changed it a little. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Daughter of Evil Servant of Evil

** Evil, Despair, Regret, Hope**

_**Come now children listen closely, to this tale far from old. Of a yellow duchess and her yellow butler and the terrors that others, had to behold.**_

_Daughter of Evil _**/**_ Servant of Evil_

In a manor in the center of the city there resided a yellow duchess. Her people suffered greatly under her reign and grew to despise her. The only one within the whole city who continued to follow her was her only butler.

One day the yellow duchess went out into the city with her yellow butler. She was hated, the people feared her, but did not dare to go against her. As she was walking she spotted a man. He had blue hair and a charming appearance. He was the duke of a neighbouring city. She instantly fell in love with the blue duke and wished to talk to him. As she was about to go to him a girl with green hair in pigtails ran up to him. The blue duke and the girl smiled at each other as he gave her a bouquet. The girl was also a duchess like herself, though of lesser power. When the yellow duchess saw this she grew enraged and began to despise the green duchess for taking her new love's heart, shattering hers. She called to the yellow butler for them to leave but it went unheard. The yellow butler had also spotted the couple and had fallen instantaneously in love with the green haired girl. The yellow duchess shouted the yellow butler's name, "Len!" and looked angrily in his direction. The yellow butler, startled at the sound of his own name, snapped back to attention. He remedied his mistake and followed the yellow duchess back to the manor.

The yellow duchess went to her great hall and sat upon her throne. The yellow butler kneeled in front of it and awaited his duchess' orders. The yellow duchess' bored expression suddenly changed. She began to smile, but it was a smile of evil intent, a smile that appeared to try to split her face in half. The yellow duchess' eyes turned red and she told her butler what she wished. The yellow butler, having heard her plan, bore a face of shock stricken horror. The yellow duchess changed her smile to a fond malicious one and ordered the yellow butler to go. The yellow butler arose, his face shaded from the yellow duchess' eyes, making his expression unreadable and left.

Later that evening the blue duke was walking in a forest, again carrying a fresh bouquet of flowers, intending to give them to his love. As he approached the green duchess' manor he halted. His face contorted into a mix of twisted fear and horror as his gaze fell upon the manor, unable to look away no matter how much he wanted to. The manor was in a blaze, illuminating the night with its unbearable light and heat. The blue duke's face scrunched up even more as he cried, "Miku!", sending a river of tears down his face.

In a bar sat a red haired woman. She was a former knight of the city who was banished and stripped of her title by the yellow duchess. The door to the bar slammed open. A man with blue hair drenched to the bone grasped desperately to the door. The woman ran to the man, concern evident all over her face. "Kaito!", she gasped pleading to the man to tell her what was wrong. At first he stayed silent, gazing with dead eyes at the floor. "Meiko...", he lowered his head and told the girl what had happened. The woman glared; enraged by the knowledge he had told her. She knew exactly who had done the horrendous act.

The yellow duchess gazed out her window fondly smiling at the moon, hiding her devilish smile. The yellow butler stood at the edge of the room, his eyes devoid of emotion. There was light around the corner of the neighbouring building. The yellow duchess, irritated by this, turned her head to the approaching source. A large mob neared, led by a knight in red armor. The yellow duchess stepped back from the window. The room was illuminated by the torches the villagers had lit. The yellow butler lifted his head, and gazed at the yellow duchess and her fearful expression, as banging could be heard coming from the entry way of the manor. The yellow butler smiled. It was a fond but sad smile. He grabbed the yellow duchess and switched her clothes with his. He dressed himself to look like her. The yellow duchess gasped in wonder and shock at the yellow butler as he placed a cap over her head. The doors to the hall banged open revealing the red knight. The red knight seized the yellow butler dressed as the yellow duchess, thinking he was the yellow duchess. The yellow butler smiled his sad smile at the yellow duchess, "Goodbye Rin...", and he was dragged into the hall.

The yellow butler looked out a small barred window. He wondered if the yellow duchess was alright. He began to think back to his childhood... He remembered how much he loved to play and gaze at his sister, his twin. He also remembered the day she was taken to begin her studies. He remembered watching as her once innocent and kind eyes faded to the barren and condescending gaze she now possessed. He sadly looked out the window once more, and smiled...

The crowd stood silent as the yellow duchess was walked to the guillotine. She had a blank expression on her face. She gazed out to the crowd as she was lowered to her knees, her neck being placed within the guillotine. As the executioner prepared to end her life, she gazed out into the crowd once more. Near the middle stood a boy in raggedy clothes. She smiled when she saw the cap upon the boy's head. The boy gazed back too shocked and scared to move. Finally, the executioner pulled the rope. A single tear escaped the smiling yellow duchess. The boy began to run toward her reaching out. The great blade whizzed down to the yellow duchess and severed her neck. "L...e...n!". The boy fell to her knees weeping for her lost twin. The bells chimed and the birds flew away.


	2. Message of Regret

** Evil, Despair, Regret, Hope**

**;~**_Message of Regret_**~;**

A girl draped in a black cloak stood at the edge of a beach. She opened a locket concealed in her cloak and gazed at the picture inside. It was of a boy much like herself. He had blonde hair pulled into a short pony tail at the top-back part of his head. He smiled happily and fondly at the girl. She sadly smiled, closed her eyes and began to sing.

She sang of how her and her brother would visit a beach much like this one. She sang of how they would laugh and play in the shallow waters. She sang of how they placed two pieces of parchment into two bottles and set them adrift upon the water, and of how each wrote their wish inside. She begins to sing louder and louder of how sorrowful she is and of how much regret she has as she places a bottle upon the water. Inside is a parchment with a new wish that she knows can never be granted. A single tear falls down her cheek as she gazes out onto the waves as the sun finally sets.


	3. ReBirthday

** Evil, Despair, Regret, Hope**

**\\\~**_Re_Birthday_**~/**

Inside of a dark enclosure a boy begins to awaken. He is dressed in white clothing. His shirt has a black X across the chest, back and top of both upper arms, as well as pants with an X on both shins. He gazes around his prison with a look of wonder. He looks up and sees a single cog at the top of the prison. As he gazes at the cog he hears a voice begin to sing. The voice comes from an unseen woman with green-pigtailed hair; she says that he is a horrible and evil person and that he shall never leave his prison. He looks down at his hands and sees that they are enclosed in red chains. He wonders if they had been the blood that someone had spit. He then gazes at his feet and sees blue chains and wonders if they were the tears that someone had shed...

For an unknown number of days, he sits in his prison gazing at the cog. Then one day he hears a voice singing. The voice comforts him for a long time, until one day he realized what the voice is singing. When he realizes this he remembers what had happened to him and what he had done. He smiles sadly as he realizes he shall never see his sister ever again.

Again he waits for an unknown amount of time, when suddenly a small white light comes down to him from the center of the cog. He hears a voice sing, the same voice of the green-pigtail haired girl, that he is now to be reborn. The red chains disappear saying that he will be reborn and the blue chains disappear saying that this will be his new birthday. Each faded away in the form of a red haired woman and a blue haired man. The girls' voice says his sins will never be forgiven but instead they will turn those sins into songs; that they will wash away like water. Suddenly, a mirror appears revealing a girl holding her hand out to him. He runs to her through the mirror and grasps tightly onto her. He cries as he grasps her and looks past her shoulder. He sees the man with blue hair brightly smiling, the woman with red hair laughing and the girl with green pigtailed hair fondly smiling at them. He smiles back and closes his eyes.

_**In a white room lays a broken egg with wings **__**coloured**__** rainbow. A wind-up key between the wings turns and the wings beat softly. **_


End file.
